Looks Doesn't Matter
by Blood Venom Tears0816
Summary: "We do this because, we love you" I heard my brother softly whispered in my ear as my tears fell like waterfalls against his bare chest. ANGST, Bella/Jasper...Rated M
1. Chapter 1

**Looks Doesn't... Matter**

**Bella**

**Rated M**

**Slamming my back agianst the closet door, I put my hand over my mouth to silence my heavy breathing, sweat was falling hard down my face as well as my tears, I could hear thier footsteps. My heart went into overdrive as my bedroom door opened, Why can't they just leave me alone? Feeling the numbness start to creep; my vision blurred.**

**Tump...**

**Tump...**

**Tump...**

**"Isabella, come out!" whimpering, I closed my eyes, I can feel the pain already. I tried to go to my happy place but it wasn't working as the light came through the door as it opened, revealing my two brothers... Demetri and Felix. I didn't open my eyes because, I thought if I didn't;then they would disappear and leave my alone, but I realized that anything I wish for seems to never come true.**

**"Baby girl" Demetri whispered as he bend down and move my hair out of my face, I shuddered from the hotness of his skin on mines, I felt tears once again cloud my vision as Felix grab my arm; yanking me upright as Demetri stopped him.**

**"Felix relax, she not going anywhere" he was right, I wasn't going anywhere; I couldn't. I tried but that only resulted in broken bone and scars. Felix had dragged me to my bed and I stuggled to get away from him...from them, Felix covered my mouth with his hand and pushed me on my stomach...pinning me to the bed. I squirmed and fought to get out but he was too strong for me, Demetri softly grabbed my face as Felix gripped my hair hard into his hands. **

**"Isabella, why do you always make it hard for you" caressing my face he leaned in and kissed my lips softly, I squeezed my eyes shut desprately trying to escape from what was about to happen. Demetri slowly undressed me while trailing kisses down my body as Felix watched with dangerous lust filled eyes, I covered my face with my hands.**

**"You know that we love you don't you?" Demetri said in my ear as I felt his fingers slowly drag down the valley of my breast, to it settled at my private place... while, Felix hands were everywhere, he was always painful...always making it hurt just to see me scream or cry.**

**"Please Demetri" I tried to say but Felix yanked me to my side, I felt his hot breath on my neck and his erection pushing into my back.**

**"Isabella, why must you beg...you can have anything you want" I sniffed **

**"Then let me go, Please! You don't have to do this...I'm your sister" I cried out, he nodded and started to kiss down my neck as Felix held my arm behind me...painfully. **

**"Please Don-" I was cut off by Felix grabbing my neck painfully and squeezing the life out of me, I coked and gasped for breath. **

**"Shut the fuck up, before I give you something to cry about" the grip got stronger as I felt my vison get black but suddenly he let go and pulled me up as Demetri shifted his self under me and wrapped his arm around my neck bringing my back down to his bare chest.**

**"So Beautiful...don't you think Felix" Felix nodded and snatched his pants off, I quickly closed my eyes, I didn't want to see him. But he ordered me to open my eyes**

**"Bend her over" I quickly started to scream and kick, I knew what he was going to do...**

**I fought with everything, but like always I lost as I felt them both at my entrance, I grabbed the sheets and parpared myself for the pain I was about to feel. Demetri whispered in my ear and pushed gently as Felix just plung in with no warning, I felt like I was going rip apart and die at how painful it was.**

**"STOPPPP! PLEASE" screaming at them but it only made them go even faster and harder, My screams were ear spliting as I buried my face in my sheets and screamed.**

**"Shit Isabella...You feel so fucking tight" Felix groaned in my ear as they moved in sync inside me, I could feel the blood but that didn't stop them...nothing was going to stop them. Finally I felt Demetri jerk and he whispered in my ear softly and sweet.**

**"Isabella" whispering as he finshed and held me to him as Felix kept moving in a hard and painful speed behind me, Demetri pulled out and moved from under me and pulled his pants back up.**

**"You were wonderful as usual, we do this becasue, I love you...this is how people show thier love for one another" he grabbed my face making me look at him, I saw that he was about to leave, I got scared...NO! don't leave me here with Felix.**

**"NO...NO...NO Don't leave me" I said in panic as Felix pushed my face to the bed and held me there, I kicked and scream but no answer.**

**"Now it's just me and you now...I'm not going to go easy on you, I'm going fuck you like the slut you are" just as I thought that it couldn't get any worse; it did. he harshly rolled me to my stomach and thrust, I wanted to just die from the pain...at least I would be free. His breath was harsh and hot, he grabbed and scratched, I felt the blood ooz from the wounds he was making on my body. **

**"FELIX! PLEASE IT HURT!" I yelled for Demetri but he never came...he never did when he left me with Felix.**

**Finally, he stopped but he didn't get off...he pulled me to my knees and told me to open my mouth I shook my head, scrambling trying to get away but he yanked me back by my hair and force his penis in my mouth, he wasn't even gentle about it considering it was his sensitive part in my mouth, forcing my mouth on him, I just closed my eyes and took it hoping it will quicken the process. **

**"See I knew you would come around, you fucking slut...open your eye baby sister" I kept them closed but sudden scream when I felt his hand grabbed my breast very hard.**

**"Open your fucking eyes bitch" I slowly opened them as the tears fell fast as he sudden yelled and pulled out, I tried to move but he kept me there by my hair and ejaculated all over me, I let out a cry as he pushed me off of him and to the floor.**

**"Clean your self, you have school tommorow" he put his pants back on and grabbed my breast one more time befor he left; slamming the door behind him. I sat there on the floor bleeding and sobbing as the pain got even worse now that it set in, I couldn't move my legs or neck, so I just stay there on the cold floor and cried myself to sleep...**

**A/N: Like it...don't, let me know**

**Review **


	2. Chapter 2

**Looks Doesn't... Matter**

**Bella/Jasper**

**Rated M**

**Sitting here waiting with my arm wrapped around myself, I rushed to get ready ignoring the pain and made breakfast, I was always ordered to sit down by the stairs quietly for them before they got to the kitchen for morning breakfast. Demetri was the oldest, Felix was the middle child; always in trouble and I was the youngest...I was never important. I gently held my ribs, they felt like knives piercing my stomach; it was painful. This morning apparently, I was taking too long in the bathroom and Felix thought that kicking me in the ribs repeatedly was a good punishment for keeping him waiting for so long. My life wasn't like this three years ago, Suprisingly We were a happy family; until the horrible accident happened, that shattered everything that our family stood upon. Three years ago, We were on a vacation as a family, Felix and Demetri was the best brothers you could ever have; considering they were adopted. Renee and Charlie were trying for many years and nothing happened, so they looked into adoptions and they finally adopted Demetri Swan has thier first at the age of two. Felix Swan came just four years later at the age of three, Demetri was six at the time and I was the only one that was produce by our parents, Felix never liked that I was really thier Daughter...thier flesh and blood in ever sense but, they always treated us the same. While on this Vacation, our Dad was called in; So he flew back to Washington as Our mother and us stayed in Key West in Florida. Our father was shot during a robbery gone bad and we quickly got on the first flight back, when we arrived he was already dead by fatal gun shot wound to the chest...he wasn't wearing his vest at the time. Our mother took it so hard that she turned to drugs for a escape from the pain, Demetri had just turned Ninteen as Felix was fifthteen...and I was just nine at the time and I was force to grow up and take care of the house and our drug addict mother. Demetri was honored to replace our Father at the police station as Felix was Forks High Golden boy, he was the Quater back and the captian of the soccer team as well in his freshmen year...as for me, I was just someone who was related to them. I was a nobody but, I like it; I was never the type for being in the spotlight, I had no friends, Felix never spoken to me in school ever...not like it mattered; it just felt like a kick in the stomach to know that even your bother thought you were a loser or a freak. It didn't take long for the drugs to take our Mother, and that's when I knew that I was officially alone, I had no one...we didn't have cousins or other relative near by to claim us, so we were in danger of being put back into the system but, Demetri had turned twenty one and filed for custody of both Felix and I. **

**I never knew that, by him doing that I was forever stuck in thier twisted world of brotherly love.**

**I didn't understand it at first but as I got older and more mature, I figured out that the things they were doing were wrong and should never happen. It didn't start right after our Mother died, I was only twelve at that time and Felix was first to know the changes my body was going through and always voice his opinions about it. He waited no time, as my thirteen birthday came around Felix was the first person to ever touch me down there. I freaked and told Demetri and I knew then that I was in serious trouble and how right I was, The rape didn't happen until I got my period, Demetri was my first. Feeling the tears well, I felt so disgusted talking about it.**

**I felt like a slut. That's what Felix always called me and it just stuck, I use to flinch when I heard it thrown at me but now it just didn't affect me anymore, because I was a slut; my brothers slut. Hearing thier footsteps, I quickly straighten my back and sat down on my hand. I could smell thier colone swiming through the air. **

**"Isabella" I clenched my jaws tight and stared straight ahead and spoke softly.**

**"Good morning" Felix had already made his way to the kitchen as Demetri held his hand out for me to grab, I didn't dare look up and took his hand. We made our way to the kitchen and saw that Felix was already scarfing down his food, Demetri let go and made his way to sit down and eat...I just stood and waited because, Felix was anal about sharing the table with me, he says that sluts don't eat with normal people so I just stand here and wait until there done to eat...I was not allowed to ever eat before them.**

**"Isabella we're runing late so you're going to have to eat at school" I felt my chest cave, this was the third time this happened, I nevered ate at school because, Felix thought that taking my lunch money was better used for his beer than my health, I nodded and walked upstairs to get my backpack and came back down. we made our way to the car, I was never allowed to sit in the front, I looked inside my bag for my book when I looked up and saw Felix had it in his hands. **

**"Felix" I said scared, that was the only thing I had of our Father. It was his favorite and he gave it to me on my eighth birthday, I kept it with me everywhere I went and never let it out my sight...Felix had to be going through my stuff; again.**

**"Isabella, how many times have I told you that Sluts do not read...especially dumb ass sluts like you" I didn't feel insulted but I did feel my heart jump in my chest as he toyed with the pages of the book, I saw him let down the window and I screamed.**

**"PLEASE! NO" I was crying by this time, I really wanted my book back...I looked at Demetri for some help but he didin't look into the mirror, he just kept driving. Felix turned to look at me and smiled.**

**"How sad will you be if I suddenly just let go" I bit my lip as he leaned the book out the window, I saw his fingers easing away form the book, I closed my eyes and bit my lip harder.**

**"F...Felix D...Don't" I whimpered, as my eyes went wide as he fucking let go...I slammed my face to the window and saw my book get ran over repeatedly by other cars, the pages were being torn apart and detroyed.**

**"That will teach you a lesson, I still don't know why we are letting her go to school, she should be at home cleaning and making dinner...like a perfect housewife; get it! Housewife, Demetri we have our own fucking housewife... No house slut...yeah I like that better. She cleans, makes dinner and knows how to suck a dick, couldn't ask for more" I saw Demetri smirk but he didn't laugh as Felix laughed his ass off, going on and on about duties and other bullshit. I wanted so bad to just fucking stab him in his face with a pen and watch him bleed to death, Demetri had finally arrived to the school as Demetri turned to me and spoke.**

**"I'll be late to pick you up, so I want you to wait with Felix at his pra-**

**"Hell no! I don't want her at my pratcie Demetri, she can take the fucking bus...I will grab a ride with a teammate" I lowered my head and grabbed the handle to open the door, when I felt a hand on my arm.**

**"Isabella" I looked out the window at the students standing around talking and laughing and quickly leaned over and pressed my lips to his, he deepen the kiss and ran his hands through my hair. We broke apart, he caress my face and kissed me once again and spoke.**

**"See you later...I love you" Hearing that, always made me want to scratch my earsdrums out so I didn't have to hear it ever again, I whispered it back and got out the car, Felix was already with his friends and Demetri was pulling out of the parking lot. I wrapped my arms around myself and kept my head down and shoulders in, this was my routine...to always be invisible and never give a person a reason. Walking into the school, I quickly walked to my locker and reached up to open my locker when a severe pain ripped its way up my left arm as I hissed but it didn't stop me from grabbing my books and limp/walking to my first period class. When I walked in, I saw that the empty seat beside me was taken, I started to panic because, the person was a guy...I was not comfortable around people; especially males. Taking a deep breath, I made my way to my seat and stared at the ground, putting my bag down, I slid in the seat...carefully, trying not to hurt my already sore behind. Getting into the seat, I signed in relief but sudden froze up as I felt the guy hand reach over towards me.**

**"Hi" I had my eyes shut tight waiting for the blow but it never came, I slowly opened my eyes and looked up. The first thing I saw was his deep blue eyes and his scars, I knew he was doing the smae because, my scars was not pretty either...I slightly relaxed.**

**"Hi" my voice was horse form screaming last night, not like I was going to say that to him, he kept staring at me and my scars, I felt like I was being examine...I felt exposed.**

**"I'm sorry for staring, its very rude and disrespectful...its just that" he let his sentence hang, I nodded and we left it at that. Throughout the class, I would catch him watching me, I felt a smile creep on my lips but it quickly vanished when Felix words came rushing back at me.**

"Sluts do not read...especially dumb ass sluts like you" **I let out a shaky breath and looked at Jasper, He was too beautiful even with the scars that was scattered all over his neck and face...I wonder how he got those? Do he's scars continued like mine all over his body? Was he adopted? Did his Father do that to him or his Mother?. Before I could tried to look away, he caught my eye and held it, I could see the pain in them as I knew mines was projecting my pain as well.**

**So the New kid, has a past like mines.**

**A/N: Now you have some insight on what going on in Bella's life...Jasper made his appearance; So will The Cullen in the next chapter or so.**

**Review :) :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Looks deosn't...matter**

**Bella/Jasper**

**Rated M**

**Lunch time had came around, and I haven't seen Jasper since but that was okay, guys never went for girl who has more scars on her face than he could count. Gathering my things, I finally made my way out the classroom and to the hall, It was packed with gossiping students...I was never really a fan of closeness; it always resulted in me having a panic attack and rush to the hospital. **

**You can thank Felix for that one.**

**He made me ****Cluastrophobic, scared of being close to someone without being horrified of what they were going to do if I turned my back on them or not being scared to walk inside my closet without losing my breath. I knew what I had was dangerous and I knew I needed treatment or therapy but, Demetri and Felix didn't want to spend thet much money on me...as I qoute Felix "You aren't worth that much money" hearing those things so much and I can't help but believe it. Quickly escaping the tight hallway, I finally made my way to lunch area and sat down taking gulps of air to try to get my heart rate back to normal. Looking around, I suddenly spotted Jasper...with the Cullens, I knew it wasn't going to be long before they had thier claws in him like they did Angela, my only friend I had. Pulling a notebook out; considering Felix threw the only cherish book I had out the window, writing down my thoughts I felt someone arms wrap themselves around me...I quickly felt my throat close up and my heart ram into my chest as I let out a scream of torror...**

**JasperPOV**

**Sitting here with my sister Rosalie and her friends, I looked at everyone trying to act intrest on what they were talking about but trutfully I wanted to claw my ears off. Edward god! he was a dick and he knew it, Alice his twin was somwthing else...she never seems to stop talking or jumping around and than you have Tanya, Edward's girlfriends who was the Forks high slut of the year. Rosalie was dating Edward and Alice older borther Emmett who failed four grade and was in the grade as his siblings, to my opinion they all were somw snotty nose rich kids who threated people like shit, I asked Rosalie why she hang with poeple like them and she told me that because, when she didn't have anyone...they were there for her and opened thier home to her. And that's where I'm come in, I've turned eighteen last months and our Anut Harriet finally gotten tired of me and kick me out of her house, I didn't have any place else to go and the last person I knew, I could count on was my twin Rosalie...after calling her and her talking to the Cullen...three weeks later here I am living with the fake ass Brady Bunch but, I can't complain they are helping us and I appreicate everything they have done for me and my sister. **

**"So Jasper, found any ass yet" Edward asked as Emmett laughed, I was never the type of guy that treated girls like shit, and I personally had a one on one talk with Emmett about Rosalie...he wasn't about to do that shit to my sister and get away with it. I shook my head and looked at Edward through my blond locks.**

**"No I haven't and I'm not looking for any ass...but I am looking a girl, you know a female not some ass" I told him as Rosalie laughed and picked at her food.**

**"Whatever you want to call them, but I pefer to call them a piece of ass...because, let be truthful that's all I want any way" I wanted to badly punch the fuck out him but a scream stop me in my tracks, sending chills down my spine. Truning around quickly I saw a the girl from first period and a guy who had his arms wrap around her. I was about to get up and go over therem when Rosalie grabbed my hands.**

**"Don't do it, the girl is a freak...they do this all the time" I looked at her, and back at the scared girl who was trying to get away from the beast that had her trapped in his arms, I was getting pissed that nobody got to help this girl, I looked at Edward and Emmett but they were just talking like nothing wasn't happing...I finally shot out of my seat and ran over there, the guy didn't even see me. I grabbed him by his leather jacket and push him on his ass.**

**"Get your fucking hands off her, did your mother ever teach you any manners" the guy got up fast and was about to punch me when he suddenly stop and saw my scars and back away...yeah buddy back the fuck up. **

**"Who the fuck are you" **

**"Someone you don't want to fuck with, touch her agian and I'll rip your fucking shoulders off...do you got that" I glared at him right into his eyes, the guy nodded and scrambled off. I quickly bent down and slowly made my way to her...I knew from personal experience to always be cautions with damage people like me...like her. **

**"Don't touch me!" she yelled/whisperd and I could that she was having a panic attack, I couldn't help her if I couldn't touch her.**

**"Hey, its me Jasper remember, I know what your going through okay...I've been through it too. But I need you to try and think of something happy, or something that make you smile" she shook her head and rocked back and forth struggling to breathe, I moved a little closer and she fucking freak.**

**"DON'T Please...j...just don't" I felt for her, she was worse off than I was back then...still am, I tried to think of something I did to help me when I had my panic attacks.**

**"Hey, what's your favorite color" she looked up and her face was confused, I shrugged and smiled at her.**

**"W..W...What" she gasp for breath.**

**"What your favorite color, mines is brown" I told her as she scrunched her nose up, I saw that her scar had bunched up at the movement.**

**"W...Why brown" I could see that she was getting her breath back, I smiled at her.**

**"Because, most people think the color is boring and ugly but I like it...it has meaning" that was half truth, I didn't even like brown...until I seen her eyes.**

**"So are you going to tell or am I going to have to guess" she blushed, it was truthly beautiful, she fiddled with her hands and looked up at me.**

**"I like blue" I nodded as she blushed even deeper.**

**"See! Your okay, no panic attack" she smiled but it vanished as quickly as it came, I didn't have time to ask what was wrong as she jumped up and quickly grabbed her things and ran, I was confused and made my way back to the table as Rosalie spoke.**

**"Why did you do that, now people will think we like her" I glared at her.**

**"The girl is scared out of her mind and you just sat there...as I remember correctly that was you four years ago" I threated her as she quickly sat up and looked around seeing if anyone was listening to our conversation.**

**"She's a nobody...she mean nothing to me, she just some girl who is scared of people touching her big deal" I shook my head**

**"Yeah and I remember you were scared as well, you had nobody either...so why do she have to be treated different" I got up and left, I needed some space.**

**Forks was not what I aspected.**

**A/N: AWWW! Jasper a sweetheart...**

**Review**


	4. Chapter 4

**Bella/Jasper**

**Rated M**

**BellaPOV...**

**Seeing Felix staring inside the lunch room door windows at Jasper and I, I felt my heart sink to my stomach in fear. The anger in his eyes was evil and I knew I was in for a long punishment...**

**Number one rule: Never let a male touch me...EVER!**

**I looked at Jasper and fled, Felix was motioning me to come to him and I quickly got up and ran to the door and walk into it as he roughly grabbed my already ripped shirt.**

**"What the fuck was that in there" I didn't have anything to say, because, I didn't want to say the wrong thing.**

**"I...He was just helping me" he slammed me into the lockers and grabbed my jaw.**

**"That didn't look like helping to me Isabella...you know what don't worry about it; wait to Demetri finds out" my eyes went wide in fear and clung to his shirt.**

**"NO! Please I didn't do anything...Felix it was nothing" I cried to him as he let me go.**

**"It better be" he warn me as he crashed his lips to mines, he knew how dangerous it was to do that here but, he always does it when no one was in the hallway. he pulled back and walked away I just stood there trying to get my heart rate down, I grabbed my stuff and rushed to class…..**

**Taking the bus back home was always difficult, I hated Felix for leaving me all the time to fend to myself. One of these days, something was going to happen and there was nothing Demetri or Felix could do; I didn't care…..long as it was getting me away from them I would do or go anywhere or anyplace just to get away. Putting the key in the door and opening it, I walked in and put my bag down. I had chores to do and didn't have much time, starting off at the kitchen and making my way to living room and down stairs in the basement. The house was surprising clean; it always was but, Felix always like to leave shit around for me to clean like his clothes and leftover food in his room….I was housewife for my two brothers. After cleaning the house from top to bottom, I finally started on dinner; I loved to cook, that's was one thing I didn't mind doing for them. I got my culinary skills from my mother, she was a amazing cook and I always tried to copy all of her famous dishes, Demetri always loved it as Felix just scarf the food down, they were so similar but different. I can't comprehend why they do the things they do, we use to be so close…..and that's where I started to think…we were too close, I never read anything to it but there were times when Demetri was being overly brotherly as for Felix; he was just a pain in the ass. Shaking myself from my thoughts, I heard the door open and quickly bend down to get the bread out of the oven, I heard Demetri voice.**

"**Isabella" I put the plate on the table and whipped my hands off, I rushed to the living room and greeted Demetri.**

"**Hey" I smiled at him as he turned around, I saw that he's whole left side of his face was bruised up badly, I quickly ran to him and gently grabbed his face in my hands.**

"**What happened" he signed and took his police gear off and took the belt off as well, I quickly sat down and patted my lap, he laid down and put his head on my lap as I softly ran my fingers trough his hair.**

"**Some police officer and I got into a tussle that's all" **

"**About" I asked as he grabbed my hand and kissed it, I wanted to snatch it away but I didn't want to get him all pissy so I let him do whatever.**

"**He just said something's" I rubbed his head and gently let go of his hand.**

"**What did he say" Demetri signed and got up, I quickly got up and grabbed his hand turning him towards me.**

"**What did he say" he looked at me.**

"**He said something about you and flipped" he said but quickly spoke before I could say anything.**

"**You know what I'm tired okay, call me when the food is ready" he snatched his hand out of mines and disappeared up the stairs, I was standing there confused but quickly jumped out of that when I heard Felix coming; I rushed into the kitchen and finished up cooking dinner. I went upstairs to freshen up, I made my way down stairs and prepared the meals for them and sat down on the stairs to wait like normal. It wasn't long before I heard their footsteps, I wanted to know what the hell that officer said but I knew better to push; so I will stay here and wait….he always comes to me when he needed to talk.**

"**Isabella, I want you to eat with us tonight" I looked up and saw Felix and Demetri, Felix looked angry. I smiled and grabbed his offering hand as we made our way to the kitchen as I sat down, it was so surreal that I was actually sitting down at a real table and having a real family meal, but somewhere in the back of my head I thought that something was up, but I ignore it and made their plates as well as mine.**

"**So Isabella, how was your day" Felix asked as I coked on the peas and looked up at him, I looked at Demetri who was waiting, he always wanted to know how my day was.**

"**Um…um it was okay, nothing major" I said as Demetri nodded and continued to eat as Felix cocked an eyebrow and smiled. After dinner, I was accompanied by Demetri who helped me wash the dishes, this was my time to try and get some answers from him.**

"**Demetri" he didn't respond at first, so I called him again.**

"**Demetri" he looked up and I saw this broken look in his eyes, I dropped the plate in my hands.**

"**D, what's wrong" I asked softly as he dried his hands and walked away, I quickly wiped my hands and ran after him.**

"**Did I do anything" I asked as he suddenly grabbed me and pushed me to wall, all of my air was quickly rush out of me.**

"**Who is this guy Felix told me was touching you" I felt sick, his hand had curled around my neck.**

"**I…It was-" I was cut off by a heavy smack to the face as my vision blurred, he slammed me once again to the wall.**

"**He told me, that you and him was all over each other…..what did I tell you Bella; no one touches you" I looked into his eyes and saw how hurt he looked…I was confused and scared.**

"**Get upstairs now and strip, I want you on your knees and head down" I started to cry and beg but, he covered my mouth with his hand.**

"**Quiet and do as I say, you did this to your self….I pacifically said NO one is to touch you…" his voice got softer at the end and let go, I ran upstairs and did what I was suppose to and waited, I didn't have to wait long cause, he was walking to my room. He boots was so loud like hammer to a nail, I lowered my head and closed my eyes….his voice ranged through the room.**

"**Isabella" I slowly looked up, he gently ran his fingers across my neck where it was sore from his hard grip.**

"**I do apologize for that" he whispered, he walked around me and bend down to be eye level with me and grabbed my face in his hands.**

"**I love you, so much Isabella" I felt him pick me up and take me to the bathroom, I quickly opened my eyes and saw that he had ran me a bath.**

"**Get in and I'll be right back" I didn't say anything but I was scared…..what was he going to? I got into the hot water and sunk to the bottom, the water felt so good. Closing my eyes, I started to relax when suddenly I felt a thick leather whip slash against my skin.**

"**AHHHHH!" I splashed trying to get up but another whip hit my wet back, Demetri was beating me with his police belt… that damn belt was an inch thick and it hurts a lot.**

"**Demetri PLEASE!" I screamed as he just went back and forth whipping me with the belt, I could feel the skin breaking and slashing open, I was slipping and falling trying to stop the horrible beating; I got a grip on his pants and begged him as my screams got louder.**

"**STOP! PLEASE! I'm sorry, it won't happen again" he grabbed my hair and pulled me out the tub and grabbed my face.**

"**It better not or this will be like a walk in the park to what I'll do to you if it does" I nodded sobbing my eyes out, he finally dropped the belt and picked me up, I clutched his shirt in my hands and cried at the severe pain that was all over my body. I felt him lay me down on my stomach and walk away, soon enough I felt the bed dipped as I felt a cold wet towel on my back, I hissed as he gently started to clean my mounds and gently rubbed ointment to my wounds.**

"**This should not happen again Isabella, do you hear me" I quickly nodded.**

"**Yes, I'm sorry it will never happen again" I sniffed as he turned me and pulled me to his lap.**

"**I don't like hurting you but, you make me; Isabella you are my world and I just want to protect you okay" I nodded not wanting to piss him off as he lift me chin up and kissed me, I seriously wanted to throw up but that would not go well at all, he pried my mouth open and sucked my tongue into his mouth, the kiss was long and disgusting…..finally he pulled away and laid my back down on my stomach, cause I knew I wouldn't be sleeping on my back for some time.**

"**I love you" he bent down and moved my hair from my eyes.**

"**I…I love you too" he smiled this huge smile and kissed me one last time and left, when the door close, I broke down and succumbed to the pain…**

**A/N: Damn you Jasper! But he didn't know so, As you can see Demetri and Felix are very different when it came to Bella. Felix just does it because he wants to, as Demetri really had feelings for Bella….yes he know that it wrong but he can't help it.**

**Review :) :) **


	5. Chapter 5

**Bella/Jasper**

**Rated M**

**Enjoy!**

**Waking up to a bright light shining through my window, I slowly turned and hissed in pain. I lifted up and saw dried blood all over the sheets and cover, I bumped into someting hard and quickly turned around and saw a wrapped box with a red bow on the top. I wasn't suprised, Demetri always gave me presents after doing to something bad like beating me or causing any type of physical harm. I sat up, the pain was too much, I could feel the slashes streching whenever i move and it was painful, opening the gift, I saw a smaller box inside and open that one and it was a smaller one in that one. I slowly opened the little box and saw a ring...not any type of ring; a diamond ring. **

**"You like it" I jumpped and dropped the ring back into the box and whimpered in pain, Demetri quickly came to me and helped. I moved away from him, covering myself up scared, he moved a piece of hair from my eyes and caress my face.**

**"I'm truely sorry, darling but you knew the rules" his voice sounded like he wanted to cry, I looked up at him as he reached down into the box and grabbed the ring.**

**"Here" he grabbed my hand and slowly slide the ring on my finger, I looked at it and back at him...he smiled and lean in but stopped waiting for me to go the rest of the way.**

**"Thank you" I whispered and kissed him, I knew that just following the rules and do as they say will reduced my chances of getting my ass kicked, he was trying to get the kiss from PG to rated R but I didn't want to...luckily Felix came in breaking us apart.**

**"Sorry to break up the love fest but, She needs to start on breakfest" Demetri signed against my lips and turned to him.**

**"She's not doing anything today but going to school, so fix your own damn food" I looked at Demetri shocked, as Felix grumbled and left. I watched him stand up and kiss me on my head and walk out of my room, I sat there stumped and glad that I didn't have to food or get there clothes together, I slowly slid out of the bed and wobbled to the bathroom to get ready.**

**/**

**JasperPOV~**

**Sitting here at the kitchen table, waiting for Alice and Rosalie to get ready, I was seconds from stealing off Edward. He was trying my patience, that fucker was going to get his dick cut off one day by one of his whores. I don't know why Tanya even bother tryingt to be his girlfreind, he will make out with a girl right in front of her and she does nothing but talk to Rosalie and Alice. This family was fucking crazy, except for Esme and Carlisle, but I think its there fault that thier kids are the way they are, spoiled rich kids who have nothing better to do then pick on the less fortunate...I can't believe I'm stuck here until I'm eighteen. **

**"Edward Jessica is on the phone" Edward sign and waved his hand, like she was some type of pest to him, Alice rolled her eyes amd hung the phone up.**

**"What can't even give the girl five minutes" I asked as he looked up from his plate and smiled; fucking jerk.**

**"Nope, she had her five minutes last night...sucking me off" laughing his ass off, I shook my head as Emmett laughed with him, finally the girls came down.**

**"Alright you guys, you knew the drill...be here right after school, your Uncle Aro, Aunt ****Sulpicia and cousins are coming over for dinner" Edward shook his head.**

**"Sorry but I have a date with Melody" Esme glared at him.**

**"Well, you will have to miss it because, your Aunt and Uncle want to see you" Edward started to have a pissy fit and laughed.**

**"What's so funny"**

**"You bitch" I said as Esme scolded me as I apologized to her, we all finally piled into the car and went to school, my mind was still on that Bella girl. She was different than all the other girls at Forks...including Rosalie, she was beautiful and quiet. I did get that vibe that she was scared of guys being close to her or touching her, that made my heart hurt to watched. I've met her brother Felix, He was worse than Edward...and I fucking hate him with a passion, But back to my scarred angel...**

**"Jasper! Dude are you deaf" Emmett said snapping his fingers in my face as I shook my head.**

**"What"**

**"We're here" I looked around and saw that we were in the parking lot, I got out and quickly walked into the school and went to my locker. Just as was about to open my locker, I saw her...she was so beautiful, I felt my hands sweat and I watched her reach to open her locker, when she open it all her books fell out. I quickly ran over to help as I saw Edward kick her books away from her reach as Tanya laughed...I saw red and push Edward to the lockers.**

**"What the fuck is your deal" I yelled at him as he threw his hands up, I looked down at Bella and saw her scrambling to get her belongings, I let Edward go and bent down to help but she shook her head.**

**"No! Please, don't" I was confused, she quickly grabbed everything and sped off through the hallway and vanished around the corner. I made my way to my class but my mind was so mess up because, since I've met this girl she been all I been thinking about. **

**"Edward please fix your shirt" Esme asked as she looked at all of us looking to see if we were presentable, Aro and Sulpicia was Carlisle brother, he was this big time lawyer but did things behind scenes that was mob type. I was not feeling up to have this shit right now, I wasn;t even apart of this family so I should be excluded right? Carlisle came down looking sharp as a fuck blade, all black armani suite as Esme was wearing something silmar but it was a dress, Emmett was in a suite as well as Edward. they all was dress up to flaunt, it made me sick to my stomach. I went to the living room and sat down wishing I was anywhere but here, Edward and the rest followed suit and sat down, Edward wanted to be a dick like always.**

**"So Jasper want to explain to me why you coked me up because, I kicked some bitch's books" I gritted my teeth at the word bitch, I was so close to beating the shit out of him but I didn't want to mess up Esme dinner with blood on my suite. **

**"Becaue, you were being an asshole and watch your mouth" I warned him.**

**"No, I don't think that's it...you like her don't you" I shrugged my shoulders.**

**"I just don't like people being asshole to girls like that...to anybody really" I told him as Rosalie, Emmett and Alice looked at me.**

**"No...You like her, dude that's fucking sick, have you looked at her; she all skinny and bony but whatever...I might just test that out for you, you know just to see if she's capable of shallowing" he didn't have the time to laugh when I grabbed him and threw him over the couch and quickly started to stomp the shit out him. I was seeing nothing but his face; that I wanted to plunge into the ground, I got on top pf of him and punch him repeatedly in the face, I felt arms around me but, I couldn't stop...he needed to be fuck up for what he just said about my girl...nobody was going to touch her.**

**"Jasper! Stop" Rosalie yelled as I felt Emmett pull me off and pushed me back, I watched in horror...Edward was bleeding every where, I felt the numbness creep. I did it again...I fucking went to far again, I ran upstairs to my room and locked the door, I took my suite jacket off and ripped my shirt off and stumbled to the bathroom. I turned the shower on and got in, not bothering to take the rest of my clothes off, I reached inside my drawer and saw my razor...I let my shaky hand grab it and slowly put it to my bare chest.**

**"No Jasper don't fuck up the only good thing you have" I shook my head trying to get the voices out, but they were all so jumbled up, apart of me want to cut until I couldn't cut anymore but, another part of me was telling me to put it down and think about it. I didn't want to think...I sure ass hell didn't want to feel, I pressed down and suddenly I felt the oragsmic feeling wash over me, I closed my eyes and pressed harder and moved it down my stomach. the blood was oozing quickly as the water was washing it away as well as my pain, my mind was mush but suddenly she came crashing through the fog, grabbing my arm.**

**"Help me" she whipsered as I dropped the razor and felt tears in my eyes, she was in pain...I reach out to grab her but all I got was...air.**

**A/N: Sad uh...**

**Reveiw :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Bella/Jasper**

**Rated M**

**Enjoy!**

**BellaPOV~**

_Knock…Knock…Knock_

**Quickly getting up and opening the door, I saw Felix standing there. **

"**What ya doing" I fumbled over my words, I moved out the way so he could come in, Felix only came inside my room for only one thing…..and I wasn't healed from the beating from Demetri two nights ago. **

"**Yes Felix, do you want something" I asked, he just walked around and looked at all my things; he saw the picture of our parents on my desk and picked it up.**

"**I miss them; do you miss them Isabella" I looked at the picture in pain.**

"**Yes, I miss them a lot" he nodded and put the picture down and fell on my bed, I stayed by the door; in case I needed to run, he closed his eyes and signed.**

"**Isabella" I jumped.**

"**Yes Felix" he patted the bed next to him, I bit my lips in fear…I didn't want to sit by him. I swallowed the lump in my throat and walked over to him and sat down. I felt his hand grab my shoulder and descend down to my hip, I sucked in a deep breath.**

"**Why you are so jumpy, this isn't nothing new…..Isabella" he grabbed my hand and pulled me off he bed to my knees, I felt the tears.**

"**Do what you good at" he unbutton his pants, I heard Demetri voice and I was never happier to hear his voice….ever. Felix quickly buttoned his pants up and grabbed my hair hard and looked into my eyes.**

"**Don't get happy bitch, he might have save you this time but better believe….." he push me and got up as Demetri walked through the door.**

"**Hey" **

"**Hey bro" I didn't say anything; I just looked at the floor and sniffed. Demetri came over to me and bent down.**

"**Isabella" I looked up at him, he wipe my tears and glared at Felix.**

"**What did you do" I flinch at the harshness of his voice as Felix shook his head.**

"**I didn't do anything to her" he left and Demetri help me to my feet and kissed me, lacing our finger together, we made our way down stairs….**

**/**

**JasperPOV~**

**Next morning, I wanted to apologize to Esme for ruining her dinner, but was scared that they finally got tired of me and wanted me out. The living room was empty but I heard them in the kitchen, my heart was beating hard as the cuts on my chest burned, I saw Edward sitting down.**

"**Oh Jasper, I never though you were going to come out of there" Esme said as she hugged me, I was confused but Edward yelled.**

"**Mom! Don't hug him, he's dangerous…look what he did to me" I looked at Esme and spoke.**

"**I'm so sorry for messing up the dinner party"**

"**Nonsense, It went well so don't worry about it" she told me as I smiled at her and sat down as she brought some eggs and pancakes to me as Edward rolled his eyes and smack his lips.**

"**He damn near killed me and your giving him pancakes and eggs, that's just great! Feed the family dog" Rosalie jumped out of seat but Emmett grabbed her.**

"**Shut up Edward" Rosalie yelled at him.**

"**No! He is the family dog, he acts like one….and more importantly he can protect just like a guard dog; isn't that right dog" I laugh and looked up at him.**

"**You are talking a lot of shit for someone who got their ass handed to him last night by this dog" Emmett laughed as well as Rosalie.**

"**So what, you're crazy so you have that crazy strength" I glared at him as he got up and smiled…..**

"**You know I was debating if I was going fuck with that Isabella girl but after thinking about it, and your reactions to that ugly bitch; I'm going to talk to her and before you know it….she'll be sucking my dick in the janitor closet in no time" I lung at him as he laughed when Emmett and Rosalie stopped me.**

"**Edward, I'm so fucking serious….if you touch her, I will hurt you"**

"**Well you better get to hurting because, I'm fucking her and she will love it…..they all do" I felt Emmett grip loosen and I burst through and grabbed Edward by his collar and slammed him against the wall.**

"**Listen hear you fucking pussy, Isabella is mines and if I see you go anywhere near or even looking at her, I will rip your black heart out of your chicken chest and shove down your throat and watch you coke….do you understand me bitch" I could see the fear in his eyes but he laughed.**

"**Yes dog" I shook my head and let him go, I grabbed my bag and left…..I'll rather walk to school than be in a car with that fucker. When I manage to get to school, I saw her sitting down by the trees; I felt my heart go wild in my chest. I walked over to her and she looked up in fear….**

**BellaPOV~**

**After the fiasco with Felix, the next morning I made breakfast and we quickly left the house because Demetri was late. When I got to school, I quickly sat under my tree and started to write…..It only been like tem minutes when I saw a shadow over my notebook, when I looked up I saw Jasper….. I could feel the fear gripping me tightly as I looked into his eyes.**

"**You shouldn't be here" I told him.**

"**Why" I quickly grabbed all my things and rush to get away from him, his face look heartbroken. I wanted to so badly say something by I couldn't, I turned around to walk away when he spoke.**

"**Wait….Please" I felt my feet stop but my mind was screaming for me to run, I felt him come behind me.**

"**Isab-**

"**Please…..it's Bella" I said to him.**

"**Bella, I….just want to talk to you" I turned around and glare at him, the only way to protect me and him was to hurt him.**

"**Look Jasper, you seem like a nice guy but I don't like you and I appreciate it if you just…fucking leave me alone; you freak" I whimpered when I saw his face, he nodded and quickly turned around and walked away, I wiped my tears and walked into the school.**

**A/N: Sorry for the wait but had pile of shit to do…Next chapter Jasper will meet Felix; so until next time.**

**Review **


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I want to thank the readers for your Reviews and just sticking around to read my fic…..you guys are great!**

**Bella/Jasper**

**Rated M**

**Enjoy!**

**JasperPOV~**

**Standing here, waiting for my heart to stop falling into tiny little pieces. She said that she didn't like me but, she smiled at me and she let touch her…I made her laugh in the lunchroom. I grabbed the straps of my book bag and walked into the school, I saw Edward and Tanya sucking faces I just walked straight by and went to my locker, and I looked down at my watch **

**How long was I standing out there?**

**Shrugging my shoulders I opened my locker and note fell out, I looked to my right and to my left. Bending down to retrieved the note, I felt my eyes close on its own accord as her sweet strawberry scent swirled around my nose, the note was from her…I quickly ripped it open and saw her chicken scratch writing, it was so cute.**

Dear Jasper,

I'm sorry.

But we can't be friends, not because I don't want to, but because it will be safer for the both of us. I lied outside about not liking you…..you are the only boy I ever felt this way for and it kills me that I can't pursue you.

Bella

P.S but I can from afar.

**I wanted to cry, I read the letter over and over until I heard the bell rang loudly in my ears, quickly stuffing the paper in my pocket and running to my class. **

**Lunch was….well Lunch, it always made me want to grab Rosalie fork and stab myself in the eyes, I looked around every three seconds just to see of she will walk through that door….but every three seconds my heart breaks.**

"**Yo Jasper, are you still pending over that Bella chick" Emmett said as I nodded as Edward laughed but quickly stop when, I grabbed the plastic knife from my plate and grasp it tight.**

"**Not that I like this, but have you tried talking to her" Rosalie asked, I didn't want to tell them what happen but I did show them the note, Alice snatched from my hands and read it out loud.**

"**See, Jasper she likes you" Alice said.**

"**Yeah but she won't let me near her or speak to her" **

"**She might had some issues" Rosalie said, I looked up at her but suddenly I heard the lunch room door opens and I swear I felt my throat gave way as I coke, there she was.**

"**Damn Jasper closes your mouth" Alice said but I wasn't listening, I saw her look around the room but quickly lowered her head and limped…..**

**Limped?**

**She wasn't limping when we were outside; I felt the blood rush as I stood up but sat back down and looked at Edward.**

"**Did you fucking touch her?" he looked up from his food confused with salad on his face; I grabbed his shirt and slammed his head to the table.**

"**N...No" I felt Emmett grabbing me as I looked at Bella and back at Edward, if Edward didn't touch her than who?**

**BellaPOV~ **

**Wiping my tears, I felt awful for saying those things to Jasper like that…especially when it was all lies. I like Jasper, more than I thought I would; he was gorgeous and strong, he looks like he can protect me from Felix and Demetri. His face was my weakness, the scars match my own, his jaw was strong and muscular as his eye was were the most of my weakness come from. The way he looks at me in the hallway or in class, I had History with him so I couldn't deny him there….we sit together. Felix had texts me and told me to meet him by the gym after four period, I really didn't want to but I knew if I didn't do what he orders I was punished. I started to walk by Jasper locker and quickly pulled out a piece of paper and wrote down what my heart was telling me to and stuck it in his locker and walked away.**

**Seeing Felix standing there waiting for me, I took a deep breath and walk over to him and friends.**

"**Hey" I said small and soft, Felix saw me and smiled, wrapping his arm around me. I looked up at him…he never did this in public.**

"**Isabella, I want you to meet some friend of mines" I met James, Alex, and Mike, they were on the football team with him. I felt like a fish in a shark's tank, they all looked at me like I some type of meat, I quickly looked down.**

"**Isabella ready to go"**

"**Go where" I saw the guys leave as he grabbed my arm and pulled me to the back of the school, into the woods. I knew I wasn't going to get away without doing this since last night, I let him pull me…..like I had a choice.**

"**On your knees" I signed and threw my books down and looked at him.**

"**What are you deaf, on your knees slut?" **

"**Felix…please I would do anything else, you know I don't like doing that" I said to him but that only manage to get me a kick to the stomach.**

"**Don't give a fuck….knees now!" I dropped as he pulls his self out of his pants, he was big but I never seen one other than Demetri so I don't know the average length but I do know he was pass it and it hurts. He pried my lips open, I tried to keep my teeth together but he kicked me again and I let out a painful scream but was mumbled by him shoving his self inside my mouth, it didn't take long and before I knew it I left alone on the dirty ground…..how fitting.**

**Limping my way back to the school, I made my way to the bathroom and rinse my mouth out with the soap, it was better than having his residue lingering in my mouth, my tears were mixed with water as I harshly pulled at my tongue. After I was satisfied that I couldn't taste him anymore I made my way to lunch, walking into the room, I quickly spotted Jasper but didn't look at him and limped to my table. Soon as I sat down I heard yelling and saw Jasper grabbing Edward my his head and slamming it to the table…I closed my eyes as memoires came crashing back to as I felt myself fall out of my chair and scream….**

**JasperPOV~**

**I felt my whole body seize up as I heard her scream, the whole lunchroom stopped what they doing and watched her scream in utter horror, I was by her side in seconds and held her to me as she scream even more.**

"**Bella!" I tried to call out to her but she wasn't having it, teachers started to filed in and saw the situation and called the principle and nurse, I held in my lap and rocked her back and forth. I felt her shake so hard that I felt myself move as well, I crowd started to form and just buried my face in her neck as that night came crashing back to me, they all were looking at me like a salvage beast. The yelling and screaming, I whimpered as Bella screams were making me whimper….it sound so much like hers. **

"**Jasper man!" I shook my head and held her to Bella and whispered to her, I felt someone grabbed Bella but I had a good grip on her.**

"**Dude let go of my Sister" he yelled as I quickly looked up and saw a dark hair guys glaring fire at me, he harshly grabbed Bella arms as she scream in pain….I didn't think and attacked.**

**Protect.**

**Kill.**

**I had him where I wanted, underneath me gasping for breath as he coked, I could feel hand grabbing, but I had to protect...her**

**Protect.**

**Kill.**

"**JASPER!" her voice, it was like silk running across my ear. I looked at her but the guys took advantage of that and pushed me away from him we both got up.**

"**What the fuck!" **

"**Y…You can't touch her like t…that" I said looking at Bella arm, it was turning purplish as I gritted my teeth…..I reach for it but she pulled it back.**

"**And who the fuck are you to tell me I can't" I didn't say anything after that because I was looking at the terrified look on Bella face.**

"**Bella" **

"**Who ever you are, I advise you to leave my Sister alone…I don't want to hurt you, because that's what going to happen" I wasn't paying any attention to him and watch Bella, she was shaking in fear….of who?**

"**Bella I won't hurt you" I whispered to her as her brother pushed me but Emmett got in between.**

"**I would think twice about that bro" Got to love Emmett! I walked over to Bella as asshat called out to her.**

"**Isabella" I watch her flinch at the name, I knew that she didn't like being called Isabella.**

"**Bella" she looked at me and back at Felix, she walked away from me and Felix grabbed her arm and dragged her out of the lunchroom, I was about to run after them but Emmett stop me.**

"**Leave be Jazz" I watch them disappear from site, and the only thing that rang through mind was….**

**That I didn't want to leave it be.**

**A/N: Shit! Bella is in big trouble, but Jasper can't save her at home.**

**Review **


	8. Chapter 8

**Bella/Jasper**

**Rated M**

**Enjoy!**

**BellaPOV~**

**When we got home, I was literally sweating in fear. Felix haven't said anything the whole bus ride home, I knew I was going to get punished but I didn't know what, he went straight to his room and closed the door; leaving me to my own entertainment. I quickly started to clean up and make dinner, when seven thirty hit, Demetri was walking in and Felix came down and greeted him at the door, they soon walk to the back office room. **

**Nothing good came from them talking in the back office room.**

**I focus my time on dinner and not think about what was going to happen to me after it was over it, I wanted to so badly run…..the door was right there; all I needed to do was run…..fast. But before I could consider it, the door came open as Demetri and Felix came walking out, their faces were neutral.**

"**Wait! Please let me explain" Demetri shook his head and grabbed my arm, dragging me to the living room. He threw me on the couch as Felix sat down next to me, holding my hand and arms down.**

"**Talk" I looked between Felix and Demetri, if I lie Felix would know and if I tell the truth…..it was a fifty- fifty chance Felix will lie, I felt my self shake in fear as he slap his hand together, making me scream.**

"**Talk…..say something because, I'm seconds from tearing your fucking head off" his eyes were furious.**

"**I….I- No! It was not the time to freeze up Bella! I tried again and nothing came out as Demetri face scrunched up in anger.**

"**Felix grab her legs" I quickly spoke.**

"**No! No wait!" he shook his head.**

"**I gave you a chance to talk and you didn't…..Felix open the basement door" I really felt my heartbeat in my ears; the tears were falling like waterfalls as I screamed at him to stop.**

"**Please! Demetri, don't do this…..I love you and only you" I saw him stiffed as his grip loosen as I quickly spoke.**

"**I would never let anyone touch me, he grabbed me and wouldn't let go…..and Felix watched. I would never do that to you, please…..baby" I felt like my tongue was on fire saying those words to him. He stopped and look at me; I grabbed his face and kissed him.**

"**I love you too beautiful" his eyes went from firing red to love in seconds; I nodded and smiled as he hugged me to him. Felix came back up and saw.**

"**What the fuck is this!" Demetri let me go and grabbed Felix my hi shirt and pushed him into the door.**

"**I thought you told me that, she was hug up with this guy…..she told me that he grabbed her and you just watched him" his voice was so scary as Felix look like he was about to shit his pants and turned to me.**

"**She lying! Man, this Jasper guys was all over her and she had her head laying on his chest as he held her to him, I tried to get her away from him but she wouldn't come….truth man, I wouldn't lie to you, she just doesn't want to get punished" he looked stuck in believing Felix and throwing him down the stairs.**

"**Isabella, tell me the truth….what happen" **

"**I had a bad memory and I screamed in lunch and Jasper grabbed me, BUT I tried to get away" he quickly let Felix go and grabbed me pulling me up off the ground…coking me.**

"**You lied to me" he roared as I shook my head.**

"**No! I….." I was cut off by him pushing me down the stairs of the basement, all I saw was the door closing as I fell…..as everything went black.**

**JasperPOV~**

"**NO!" **

**Jumping up in my bed, I gasped for air…. I felt my tears and sweat mix together. This was the tenth dream I've had of Bella this past week, I rarely got any sleep because of it, the last dream was nerve racking. She was hurt and I couldn't help her, the room she was in was dark and dirty, she was on her back…..she couldn't move; it looked like she was pushed down some stairs because, her foot was on the last step. Shaking my head of the nightmare, I ran to my bathroom and ran some cold water on my face and looked into the mirror.**

"What if she is hurt, and you're here doing nothing about it" my self said to me as I shook my head.

"What if she's dying….just like Maria did**" I rubbed my eyes and looked back and saw that he was still there…smiling at me.**

"Maria….remember her"

"**Stop" **

"The girl that was carrying your child, you killed them Jasper"

"**Stop!"**

"You killed your unborn child! And you might as well have killed Bella too"

"**STOP!" **

**I punched the glass as it shattered everywhere around me; I couldn't hold my weight up any longer and fell into the glass as it scrap across my legs and feet. I saw a fairly size piece of glass staring at me, I reached out and grabbed it…..putting it to my wrist when suddenly it was a knock on the door.**

"**Jasper! Are you okay in there" I dropped the glass and stood up, my hands were shaking and my face was dripping sweat.**

"**Yeah….." **

"**You sure" I started to clean the glass.**

"**Yes, Rosalie…..I'll be out in a minute" I heard her leave as I picked up all the glass and threw it in the garbage, taking a shower and getting dressed, I made my way down to the kitchen. I was still shook from the nightmare, I haven't been in school in three days and I was worried about Bella.**

"**Hey Emmett, has Bella been at school" I asked him as he shrugged his shoulders as Rosalie spoke answering the question for me.**

"**No, I've seen Felix but, no Bella" that made my stomach turned, she hasn't been in school. I ate my breakfast and went back to my room, walking to my window and opening it, I let the morning air wash over me. I closed my eyes and signed when suddenly Bella came running towards me…..making me fall backwards.**

"**Help me! Jasper" I yelled and rubbed at my eyes but she was still there, her arms were broken and bleeding, I started to scream and cry as I scratched at my eyes, I felt hands on me as I kicked and grabbed.**

"**Jasper" I looked up at Bella as her eyes started to cry blood and suddenly Maria face came through.**

"**Jasper" she was holding her stomach, blood was everywhere. I screamed and screamed for them to go away….eventually Maria vanished as Bella reach her hand out for me as I reach out but all I got was air.**

"**Bella" I yelled.**

"**Jasper man! Snap out of it" I looked up and saw Emmett face rather than Bella, I quickly touched my face and saw that it wasn't bloody. **

"**Jasper" Rosalie called out as I, crawled over to the corner of the room and balled up.**

**BellaPOV~**

**Three days.**

**Three days, I have been down here alone. **

**Three days since I've seen sunlight, I was slowly dying down here and they didn't care. Day two, I finally got my legs working again but I couldn't walk anywhere. The basement was small and compact, there's no windows or doors…it was a death room. Lying here, I didn't know what the date was or the time but, I suddenly saw light. God finally decided to take me from this hell I've been living, I watched as the light got closer and closer until it was right in front of me. I could barely open my eyes, the light was now beaming, and then I felt ice cold water being thrown on me as I gasped.**

"**Rise and shine!" I shook at the coldness of the water, I saw Felix hovering over me…it wasn't god after all; it looks like the devil wasn't done playing with me yet.**

"**Are you even alive" he laughed and kicked me on my back; it was painful as I gritted my teeth. **

"**Well, sadly Demetri is missing you and want you back upstairs…but if it was up to me, I will let you rot down here" he grabbed my arms and put the flash light down and picked me up bridal style.**

"**Looks like you will be out of commission for awhile" he laughed and the darkness of the basement was getting smaller as the sunshine of a new day came covering over me like a blanket…..I let my eyes closed and smiled.**

**A/N: Sad :( but Jasper will fix that in the next chapter! Stay tune and find out how…..**

**Review **


	9. Chapter 9

**Bella/Jasper**

**Rated M**

**Enjoy!**

**BellaPOV~**

**Slowly untangling myself from Demetri limbs, I tip toed to the bathroom, praying that I didn't wake him with my loud ass tip toeing. Shutting he door when I finally got inside, I slide down the door and covered my face with my hands and cried…I couldn't do this shit anymore, all my strength has been beaten out me. The tears were falling hard as I struggled to breathe closing my eye and wishing I was anywhere but here; my head was so fuck up. I knew Felix angle; I always knew but…. Demetri was different.**

**He was dangerous.**

**Felix harms me, just for the kicks of it, he calls me things for the laughs and he hurt me constantly because, he doesn't care.**

**Demetri doesn't call me things for laughs, he doesn't hurt me for kicks and he says he loves me everyday. It wrong, but my head is so screwed up that at sometimes I believe him, I look for it to greeting him when he comes home and- **

**FUCK!**

**Slamming my head against the door angrily, what the hell was I thinking? Why can't he be like Felix? Black hearted, doesn't care for my feelings. After Felix had brought me back up from the basement, Demetri was at my side in seconds looking over my wounds. He took care of me and never left my side; as for Felix well…he just came in every now and them to insult me and leave, one point Demetri had punch him for something he said, I was so shocked. I never see them fight before. **

"**Isabella" jumping in fear, I quickly got on my knees and lift myself up; I ran to the sink and turned it on and washed my face. The knob turned as the door opened revealing a naked Demetri; I dried my face off and looked a him.**

"**Good Morning" he smiled and walked over to me, pressing his self behind me kissing my neck, I looked into the mirror.**

"**I woke up and you weren't next to me" **

"**Sorry, I needed to use the bathroom" I said, I could feel him against me, I wanted to throw up….I was already in the bathroom. **

"**Don't worry about it baby love, and good morning to you too" kissing my neck and jaw, he made his way up my cheek to my mouth and pried them apart; I closed my eyes and suddenly saw Jasper.**

"**Ahhh!" I flew backwards luckily; he caught me and looked into my eyes concerned.**

"**What's wrong" his eyes were blue, I quickly closed my eyes and reopened them as I saw his brown eyes looking into mines.**

"**N…Nothing" **

"**Are you sure?" I nodded.**

"**I just don't feel that good" he picked me up and guided us to the bed and laid me down, caressing my face; I closed my eyes and saw Jasper again.**

"**Are you okay to go to school?" I opened my eyes.**

"**Yes" he smiled and kissed me….leaving me alone on the bed as he disappeared into the bathroom.**

**JasperPOV~**

**Standing here in front of her locker, I was standing here for ten minutes now and still I haven't grew the balls to put the letter inside. I have written a thousand letters but only one made it to her locker, over and over…I wrote what I felt and just like that, I'm balling it up and pulling another sheet out. I was obsessed, with her brown reddish hair and her doe eyes…..her painful doe eyes. **

**Obsessed with the scars.**

**They were identical to mine own, they reflect the pain we both been through and reflected our fears. I wanted to kiss every scar away but I knew I didn't have the power; our past was showcased on our skin for everybody judging eyes. **

"**Jasper" I quickly turned around and dropped the letter.**

"**Fuck Rosalie" I glared at her, she bent down and picks the letter back up and looked at it.**

"**What's this" I ran my fingers in my hair.**

"**A letter" she nodded.**

"**Bella" I nodded and snatched it from her an finally pushed the letter between the space in the locker, I panic as the letter disappeared before my eyes; that was it….my whole life was in that locker, I looked at Rosalie and back at the locker.**

"**You really care about this girl" I looked away from the locker to Rosalie.**

"**She's not just a girl Rosalie" I told her as she shook her head.**

"**I'm sorry; I didn't mean it like that"**

"**Yes you did…..everybody does, she just a girl to you guys; a nobody, but to me…she's like a diamond buried in dirty trying to claw her way out, but you guys won't let her" I walked away as she followed.**

"**Jazz! I never bullied her" I laughed bitterly.**

"**You never help her either" looking into her eyes, I walked away from her and made my way down the hallway.**

**BellaPOV~**

**Walking into the school, I pulled my sweater tighter to me and lowering my head. Demetri had drop me off twenty minutes ago, I spent most of my time writing in my journal. I've seen Jasper and felt my heart speed up; it was like Jasper had the strings to my heart, walking to my locker….I open it and a letter fell out. Picking it up, it smelled like Jasper…closing my eyes, getting lost in the smell. Quickly opening the letter.**

Dear Bella,

I'm sorry.

I'm sorry that you are hurting.

I'm sorry that you are scarred…a scarred angel.

You told me that we can't be friends but, I can't accept that. Since I've been attending Forks, I saw you and I thought…Wow! Such Beauty. We are alike in many ways, watching you and studying you…..I became hypnotized.

Hypnotized with your beauty.

Your eyes.

Your everything.

I really hope that you will consider thinking about being friends, we need each other to survive the evil that surrounds this school…..I can protect you Bella, please just give me the chance.

Yours,

Jasper

P.S.

I don't mind pursuing from afar.

**I felt tears but they didn't fall, clouding up my vision… I read the letter again and again. First period and second period, finally four period came and I saw Jasper, walking to my seat, my heart was ten steps in front of me…..desperate to get to Jasper. I sat down and quickly grabbed some paper and wrote.**

**JasperPOV~**

**There she was.**

**She walked over and sat down, my breath caught in my throat…..I could feel the heat between us, it was mouth watering. She pulled out a piece of paper and started to write, I was listening to the teacher when she pushed the paper my way, I looked at her and open the note.**

You make... coming to school worth it.

I want you to protect me but, while your trying to protect me…who's protecting you?

Bella

P.S.

Pursuing from afar is the only way.

**A/N: letters in the lockers will be thier only way...**

**until next time.**

**Review.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Bella/Jasper**

**Rated M**

**Enjoy!**

**BellaPOV~**

**It's been a month and the letter hasn't stop, everyday I got up with a smile just because of them. They were my saving grace, his words were my strength….as his smell on the letter was my comfort. **

**They became my obsession.**

"**Bella!" I quickly snapped out of it and saw Felix standing by me. I quickly put the letter and my books in the locker and smiled at him.**

"**Yes, Felix" he said nothing and walked away, I was a little confused but quickly waved it off and grabbed the letter again and opened it.**

Dear Beautiful,

I wish you have a good morning and can't wait to see you in four period today.

You are the reason I wake up in the mornings.

You are the reason I love History.

I've seen the new scars…

But I won't pry; until you say so.

I want your trust Bella.

I want to be that person you can come to for help or talk to…because believe it or not we are very similar in a way.

Yours only,

Jasper.

P.S. Smile more :)

**I truly was smiling now; I folded the paper and put it in my Jasper box that was in my locker. Most of all my things that I cherish was in this locker…..the only private place I had. Grabbing my books and slamming the locker shut, I rushed to my class with a little pep in my step.**

**JasperPOV~**

**I tapped on the desk impatiently; I was in a rush to get to my locker. I saw her today at her locker reading my letter, and when I saw her smile….it was like all my pain and fears had disappeared. I really needed to get her to smile more and laughed; I've yet to hear her laugh….really laugh. I was seconds from bolting out of here, the teacher was talking about shit and I was getting pissed by the second.**

"**Dude, you look like you are about to kill somebody" Emmett said as I rolled my eyes at the teacher.**

"**Just bored of her voice, I swear it make me want to cut my ears off" I said as Emmett laughed, I watched the clock tick and tock…very slowly.**

"**So…Bella uh!" I quickly looked at him.**

"**Yeah, what about her" I snapped as he quickly put his hands up in surrender.**

"**Hold up! Dude, I'm saying" I signed.**

"**Sorry"**

"**You really like her"**

"**I more than like her Emmett" his eyes went wide.**

"**What! You having even talk to her, after that lunch incident…how-**

"**We've been talking through letters" he looked confused as I smiled.**

"**I been putting letters in her lockers for the pass month as well as she, we been talking like that and some where…..I fell" **

"**You know, she's screwed up right" I glared at him.**

"**I am too…so" **

"**And…..two screwed up people does not equal" I scoffed and finally the bell ranged and I fucking bolted and ran down the hall to my locker and saw Rosalie there.**

"**Move!" she smiled and watched me fumble with the fucking stupid lock, I finally got it open and saw it just laying there…..waiting. I reached in and gentle grabbed it, my name was written so neatly on it….I finally opens it.**

Dear Jasper,

Every time I'm writing to you, I have butterflies in my stomach and my hand shakes.

You make me feel things; I haven't experience in my life.

You know, today I looked into the mirror and saw a different reflection looking back at me; I was so shocked because, this reflection was glowing and smiling.

You did that.

You make me smile.

Even through the scars….

Always,

Bella

P.S. You are my teddy bear when I'm sad :)

**I fell back into lockers and read it over and over until Rosalie snatched the letter from me; I felt a strong feel to punch the shit out of her.**

"**Damn, she must be writing porn because to get you to smile likes that" I rolled my eyes and took the letter back.**

"**No…..she's has more class than that" I said as Rosalie shrugged her shoulders.**

"**Why are you even at my locker anyway" her face got serious.**

"**I have to tell you something" **

"**What?" **

"**It's about Bella" …..**

**BellaPOV~**

**Cooking lemon chicken and rice, I quickly set the table and sat down on the stairs waiting for them to come down. Jasper and I had planned a lunch out side school; I was so excited and scared at the same time. I was putting Jasper in danger as well as my self, but I knew what hey would do to me but, Jasper…he was nobody to them and I was scared that they would do something awful. I rather have letter for eternity than be the cause of any hurt to come to him, I found myself falling fast for Jasper….I never felt love before; well this kind of love. This kind that wasn't force among me, it felt goo that I had some type of control of it and not the other way around….where I'm being controlled and my feelings. I heard the door opens and quickly straighten up and watched Demetri and Felix come down the stairs.**

"**Isabella" I smiled at Demetri who reached his hand out, I grabbed it and go up as we all made our way to the kitchen. I smiled when Demetri eyes went wide.**

"**Your made lemon chicken?" I nodded and saw both Felix and Demetri rushed the table, I walked over to the wall and stood and waited….like always.**

"**So, how was your day" I asked Demetri who motion me over, I was confused and felt my chest seized up in fear. But as soon I saw his smile; I some what relaxed.**

"**Come here" I walked over to him and he pulled me to his lap.**

"**This is fucking amazing" I was shocked that he praised my cooking, but on the other hand….it was his favorite.**

"**Thank you" he nodded and we both looked at Felix who was stuffing his face. Demetri shook his head and cut a piece of chicken and guided I to my mouth, I looked at him and open my mouth. After feeding me chicken, I cleaned the dishes and got ready for bed….when pulling the sheets and got in, I suddenly found myself thinking about Jasper. **

**What do he sees in me? **

**Everyday that same question roams my mind throughout school, when I'm sitting only inches away from him.**

**Why me?**

**Jasper was a god, and he could have any girl he wants but for some reason…he wanted me, he was putting love letter in my locker. **

**I felt a pull inside my chest.**

**Jasper was my escape from the cruel world that I'm living in.**

**He makes things all better when I see him or when he smiles at me.**

**I was falling in love…**

**A/N: Aww! Bella and Jasper are really falling hard but can't do anything about it….until next time**

**Review. **


	11. Chapter 11

**Bella/Jasper**

**Rated M**

**Enjoy!**

**JasperPOV~**

"Jasper! There coming! I'm scared" I turned to look at her face, I ran my fingers through her hair and watched her eyes closed.

"Never be scared Maria, I will always be here for you" tears started to fill her eyes as I wiped them away...wishing I could wipe her fears away as well, I didn't blame her for being scared; shit! I was scared as well but, I knew if she saw any fear coming from me, she will go into a panic attack and we did not need that.

"What if your not" I grabbed her face in my hands.

"Maria, I will always be there" we both heard their footsteps and quickly grabbed each other, I held her protectively to me; even when I knew Tony was much more stronger than me. Maria whimpered and cried as I closed my eyes and kissed her forehead.

"Jasper" hearing my name coming out of her mouth made me want to vomit, but I had to be strong. The door knob jingled as the door quietly opened, the hallway light shined brightly through the crack of the open door as their silhouette came to view as Maria squeezed me tighter to her, I quickly looked into her eyes.

"Maria, keep your eyes closed and do what he's says okay-

"Jas-

"Maria, please it's the only way to keep alive. Rule number one is?" I asked her.

"Always obey"

"It will be over before you know it, and your be in my arms in no time Baby doll" she smiled at the nickname as Ms. Madison and Tony walked through the door with matching smiles.

"Awe...Look at that" Tony didn't waste no time snatching Maria from my grasp, I was about to jump up and save her but just being only fourteen and skinny as hell...he easily had hundred pounds over me.

"Look! Nina, the little bitch finally grown some balls" I glared at him as Ms. Madison grabbed my hair and pulled me to her, her dirty hands were rubbing all over me but, my focus was on Maria as Tony smiled at me and grabbed her breast.

"This going to be fun...hey! little bitch, watch me fuck your little whore of a girlfriend right in front of you" Maria whimpered in pain as his grip on her hair tighten, I struggled in Ms. Madison grip, I felt like a pussy...a failure as I couldn't get away from her grip, I watched his hand disappear inside her jeans...

**"Jasper!"**

**"Jasper! Wake up! Something wrong" my eyes flew open, I wasn't in my room at Ms. Madison house. I looked up and saw Alice teary face and Emmett who looked pissed scared, I was about to ask why they were so spook; when I heard the painful scream vibrate off the walls. I jumped out of bed and ran to where the screams were coming from...those screams were so similar to my own. When I found Rosalie she was thrashing and screaming as Carlisle tried to calm her down but it was just making things worse, I was confused as to why she was screaming until...**

**"What date is it?" I asked.**

**"Um...17th why?" I close my eyes and ran to Rosalie...everything started to fall in piece, it was the 17th.**

**October 17th.**

**The day we both became orphans, I pulled Rosalie to me and rocked back and forth. She was reliving the pain, I wasn't in the car that night...Rosalie was.**

**"What's going on Jasper, will she be alright?" Emmett asked worried, I looked down at Rosalie who finally went silent.**

**"Hopefully one day"...**

**BellaPOV~**

**Laying here in my room alone, Felix and Demetri left awhile ago. It was very rare of them to leave me here alone, I always wish for them too but, now that I have a day to myself; I can't help but think about what their doing or when they were coming home. **

**"Stop thinking and do something" I told myself, as I grabbed my coat and made my way outside. It was risky, going to outside without permission but, I needed to go to the store if I was going to make dinner...that's what I kept telling myself as I walked. it was so soothing and peaceful, to just walk around Forks, no yelling or touching; just silence as I roamed the streets. I made it to the store in record time, I needed to hurry, it was getting dark and I didn't do well with the dark; especially the figures that hung in the dark. When I walked in, I suddenly felt my chest cave in fear...too many people, I scan the store trying to see an escape but, didn't find one, I turned around about to run away from the crowed place when I heard my name being called, I turned back around and saw Alice and a older women with her, I shocked that she even knew my name...let alone yell it.**

**"Um...Hi" I stuttered as Alice laughed and pull me into a hug, I quickly gasped in pain and fear as she let go.**

**"I'm so sorry! I-**

**"Don't, it's not your fault...so what brings you here" I asked trying to get the conversation off me, the older women kept eyeing my scars.**

**"Food shopping; what else would be we be doing here" I blushed and nodded.**

**"I'm sorry, your right" **

**"Alice! stop being rude...Hi, I'm Esme Alice and the rest of the Cullen's Mother" I smiled at her and shook her hand, keeping a good distance between us. **

**"I'm Isabella Swan, but I like to be called Bella" her eyes went wide.**

**"Wait! Your Isabella...Jasper-**

**"Um...Mom, we should be getting going now" Alice tried to shush her Mother but, It didn't work.**

**"Jasper, is crazy about you" I felt my whole body catch on fire at her words.**

**"As am I, he's a gentlemen is every sense" her smile got bigger.**

**"Why don't you come to our house for diner? I know Jasper would be trilled" I shook my head, I was already walking on thin ice for being out and the sky was getting darker.**

**"Mom! Stop harassing the poor girl, she said no" I smiled at Alice who winked back, we said our goodbye and I quickly brought some stuff and bolted back to the house, when I got there, it was still empty. I smiled and thought back to what Esme said in the store.**

"Jasper, is crazy about you"

**I felt my heart sped up as my smiled got bigger and bigger as I started on dinner...**

**JasperPOV~**

**It's been three days, since the scream fest. Rosalie was back to normal;October 17th was a horrible day for her, more than for me. Yes I lost my parents but, I didn't have to witness it with my own eyes, and live with having nightmares and flashbacks of it. Rosalie barely escape the crash her self, she told me everything that happen that night, they were arguing about something...not new there, and Dad was driving, Rosalie at the time was eight. The yelling stared to get louder and Dad was getting furious, before they knew it, Dad lost control of the wheel and they went flying into the intersections. She told me that they didn't die instantly, hearing their pain and cries mixed with her own...would hunt her for the rest of her life, I tried to tell her that things would get better but, I can't because I wasn't there. Pushing my legs to walk faster to my locker, I turned the corner and felt my lungs burn. **

** There was Bella...and Felix.**

**I watched as Bella and her bother yell at each other, well more of him yelling and Bella just taking it, he grabbed her chin and slammed her into the lockers hard as I felt the pull again...felt the redness seeping through my vision once again; cutting off all my senses.**

**Protect...Kill**

**What Rosalie told me last week about Felix and Bella, I first told her to shut her mouth because, she didn't know what the fuck she was saying...it was fucking disgusting. She told me that she saw Bella and her brother kissing in the hallway, I wanted to slap the lies right out of her mouth. I quicken my pace, to get to them faster as Bella face came in view for me, her face was red with tears, I really got pissed and ran to them but, suddenly stopped as I saw his hand move up her stomach to her-**

**"WHAT THE FUCK!"**

**A/N: Damn! I really didn't mean to do that, Holy Crap! Jasper is about to find out a lot of shit about Bella and her secretes...until next time.**

**Review :) :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Bella/Jasper**

**Rated M**

**Enjoy!**

**BellaPOV~**

"**WHAT THE FUCK!"**

**I know that voice.**

**I felt Felix hands stop at the bottom of my breast, I looked into his eyes and saw the fear….it was a sight to see. Never in my life, have I ever see Felix scared; now he felt what I've been feeling for all these years. I turned and saw Jasper charging fast, his eyes was black and his face was red with anger….this Jasper, I didn't know…..this Jasper scared me. As he collided with us both, I went flying into the lockers, I balled myself up not wanting to watch the blood bath that was erupting right in front of me…**

**JasperPOV~**

**When the fucker looked up and saw me, he almost shit his pants.**

**That's right bitch….your going down, I charged and charged fast. I needed to get to her; I needed to protect her. When we collided, Bella went flying into the lockers as me and grabby went flying down the hall, I quickly grabbed his shirt and just wailed on him…..Before I could try and stop; the memory of Tony kicking Maria in her pregnant stomach came flashing into my mind….I flipped. I could feel and smell the rusty blood coating my hands and clothes but, I didn't stop, I needed to protect.**

"**JASPER, PLEASE STOP!" I heard someone scream but, I couldn't….I wouldn't, I heard someone screaming, it took some time to figure it out that it was me who was screaming as my fist bashed into his face over and over. Bella was mines.**

**She was mines.**

**I felt arms….. Familiar arms wrapped around me softly and pulled, I felt myself go limp in the arms. When, my vision started to come back, I saw that whole hallway was full of students and teachers. They looked at me like some crazed animal, just like that night when…**

"**Jasper" The voice whispered into my ear, I quickly blinked and looked around until my eyes landed on Bella. **

"**Bella" she was crying, I reached up and push the tears away as she grabbed my hand and moved it from her face.**

"**Jasper….you fool" her tears were coming nonstop, I shook my head.**

"**No one touches you like that, I had to" she kissed my forehead and hugged me to her tight, her whole body was shaking.**

"**And by doing that, you just put in more dangerous than I ever would have imagine" I looked up at her confused, about to questions what that meant but, she quickly stood up and ran to Felix. The ambulance had arrived and the police, I knew I was going to jail or somewhere but, I didn't care….I protected her and that's all that matters.**

Did you protect her? Or have you pushed her right into danger open arms?

**I grabbed my head and shook it; trying to rid myself from the negative thoughts, but it didn't work.**

"Once again, you screwed up and they have to pay for it"

"**Shut up!"**

"Are you trying to kill the girl…I thought we were suppose to love her like we did Maria, awe my bad….she dead huh! And Bella is following her footsteps"** I swung out in thin air and screamed for the voices to shut up.**

"**I love her!" I screamed and swung again.**

"Yeah and look where that got Maria"** I felt arms…..a lot of arms, I didn't think and punched and kicked. I kept hearing people screamed but, everything was getting blurry and before I could do or say anything.**

**I pass out.**

**BellaPOV~**

**Watching Jasper lose it made my heart break at every scream and cry, I felt myself having a panic attack when people started to crowd around. I took deep breaths but, it wasn't working. **

"**Miss" I shook my head and rocked back and forth, I wanted Demetri.**

**Fuck!**

**Have I gotten that desperate, I was so scared and I knew he was the only one who could calm me down, I could hear the Police try to clam Jasper down but, it wasn't working.**

"**Isabella!" I let my head shoot up as the panic attack got worse at the slight move, Demetri came barreling through the crowd and picked me up.**

"**Are you alright?" I shook my head, I couldn't talk, I couldn't breathe…..I could see the blackness trying to seep through my eyes.**

"**Isabella….baby hold on, come on! Stay with me princess" I manage to smile at the nick name he gave me with our parents were still alive, I felt his hands rubbing my back and neck…..and surprise surprised, I felt my lungs inhale a whoosh of air.**

"**You're okay now?" I looked up at Demetri and slowly nodded, I looked around and saw Jasper swinging at the Police, he punched and kicked. What the fuck was he doing? And that's when I saw….he was reliving something that made him react this way, the police couldn't get him clam, I pushed away form Demetri and ran over to them but was stopped by a ugly ass fat police officer.**

"**Sorr-**

"**Move! I can calm him down! Please" he looked at me skeptical but, move to the side as I ran to Jasper and fell to my knees. I grabbed his neck and pulled him on top of me, I close my eyes and hugged him tight.**

"**Jasper….you need to calm down" his body stop struggling.**

"**B….Be…..Bella" his voice sounded scared and weak, the tears were back but, I didn't care.**

"**Yeah….it's me Jasper, I'm right here" his grip got super tight….to the point that it was hurting.**

"**I couldn't protect her like I protect you" frowning my face up in confusion, he spoke up again.**

"**I've tried, but she died…Bella, she died!" the Police harshly grabbed him from me as I yelled.**

"**NO!" and at that moment, I knew that was the wrong thing to do as, Jasper eyes went wide and he started to go ape shit.**

"**Jasper!" I reached out for him but was push back and was forced to watch Demetri grab him and slam him on his face. I squeezed my eyes shut at the impact Jasper face smashed against the tile floor.**

"**Get him out of here" I heard Demetri say, looking up…I saw Demetri face; more importantly his eyes.**

**His red with anger eyes.**

**He walked over to me and gently grabbed my arm pulling me up, he guided us outside and away from the school.**

"**They already took Felix to the hospital" I nodded and quickly into to the car, when he started to drive, I saw that his fingers were turning white at how hard he was squeezing the wheel.**

"**You're so fucked…you know that right?" I closed my eyes and felt my whole body shake in fear of what to come. His voice was low and emotionless, I didn't have anything to say because, I knew that move I pulled with Jasper right in front of him…..had cost me big time.**

"**What the fuck was that in there Isabella?" I flinched at the loudness of his voice.**

"**N…N..Nothing, I was j-**

"**Don't make me turn us around and go home…..because, you won't like what's at home; trust me" I squeezed the seat belt and bit my lip.**

"**It was nothing" he left the conversation at that, when we stopped at a red light, I felt a gust of air and felt my face smack against the dashboard.**

**Everything went black.**

**A/N: HOLY CRAP! I feel like doing back flips…Felix got his ass wooped! Jasper was having some flashbacks and made him flip his shit…..Bella is in so much trouble; that I'm scared to even write it….until next time.**

**Review.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Bella/Jasper**

**Rated M**

**Enjoy!**

**JasperPOV~**

Seven days.

**Seven days….I've haven't received a locker letter.**

**Everyday, I run and rush to my locker but, when I open it…nothing. **

Nothing.

**Even her smell that manage to cling to my locker has vanished, I was setting myself up for disappointment every time I ran to my locker everyday, I wasn't the only one worrying about her either.**

**The teachers were getting a little edgy, I knew that the school wouldn't go out of their way to check on a student who's been absent for a week….maybe a call but that's it, they knew kids did things like that.**

But Bella wasn't like others kids.

**I didn't let bad thoughts enter my mind, but they were there. Felix was my prime target as to why she wasn't here now, I bet….he got mad that he got caught grouping his fucking sister.**

**Every time I think about it, my mind starts to go into protection mode and I really didn't need that right now. After the shit fest at school last week, I was put on probation and was threaten to be expelled if another altercation like that happened again. Carlisle was very persuasive and I owed him my ass, they didn't have to come to my rescue, they should've of just let my ass fall on my face like every other foster parent I've had…..I was never treated like the Cullen treat me and I can't help but feel the love that just fall off Esme or the father figure that Carlisle has bestowed on us all. I really felt like a Cullen at that moment….. But, I knew I was still the family dog and will always be the family dog….as Edward always puts it. Rosalie never hovered, she gave me my space and let me vent and when all the anger and sadness wavered off, I was a broken mess and she was right there to pick me up.**

**Just like I am, when she needs me…we both pick each other up when we find ourselves pushed down by demons of a harsh life. I told her everything that she didn't know, like my love unconditional love I have for Bella and the raging protective monster that's is always clawing at my rib cages to get out to claim Bella has mines as his. I knew I needed some type of help but, I didn't want someone to tell me how I was fucking feeling….I know how I felt; those fuckers just wishing they knew what's was going on in my sick twisted head. Days goes by and I feel more restless and panicking, some more days go by and I'm about seconds from tearing her door down and looking for her my self. Then one day, I saw her at her locker, I didn't believe it at first….because, I've dreamt a lot of scenarios when she finally came back to school and I had to pinch myself to see if it was really her…and it was. She was beautiful as usual, I couldn't see her face but I knew I would when she turns around and when she did…..I felt my heart cry out loudly in pain.**

**What fuck happen to her?**

**BellaPOV~**

**The only thing I could move was my eyes…..and that even hurts.**

**After the head bash into the dashboard, Demetri had quickly went and checked on Felix who finally woken up and was released. I knew I was fucked but, I couldn't stop thinking about Jasper.**

**Was he alright?**

**So much shit was running through mind that I didn't even hear the engine cut off in the car and being dragged out the car by my arm by Demetri. Felix was quiet and had this far look in his eyes, the second he entered the house and the door slammed close….I knew that I wasn't leaving this house for awhile. I tried explaining but, Demetri was not having it, he had ordered me to stripped and kneel by the bed and wait, I did what I was told and waited….and then that's when I heard it.**

**The yells of pains escaping Felix's mouth, I quickly knew shit was about to get scary. I quickly thought about climbing out of the window and screaming blooded murder but, my plan was crushed when Felix was pushed into the room bloody and half naked. I really felt bad for him but, that quickly demolished when I saw the red firing eye of Demetri looking at me. He asked me what happen and I told everything as I watched him beat Felix with some type of thick switch from a tree, it was slicing through his skin like a knife would and blood was oozing everywhere, Felix was screaming for him to stop but, that just made Demetri swing harder as he dropped the switch and started to punch him. **

**I couldn't shed any tears for him because, he knew the rules…**

**And he knew that public display was off limits and he disobeyed and now he was suffering the consequences, after Felix had finally passed out from the pain, I felt my throat close as my lungs stopped inhaling air. **

"**Isabella" I felt my bottom lip quiver as he picked up the switch and slowly walked over to me, my whole body was quivering at this point and pleaded but, nothing stopped him from giving me my punishment. **

**Three days of beating and trapped inside me closet, I damn near died when he started to drag me to the closet…..I fucking hated the closet.**

**The closet was my weak point and he knew that….and used it to his advantage, I screamed and kicked and scratched until my fingernails were bloody and raw, I lost my voice a long time ago and at one point I was about to lose all oxygen. Another day goes by and I was finally taken out of the closet, and was force to sit on the basement steps for hours on end and watch an unconscious Felix, I wanted to help him but, was order to not move an inch from the steps. That same day, Felix and I both was rewarded food and water, Felix had finally woken up and I was force to stay with him in the basement. Demetri knew what he was doing when he put me in the fucking basement with Felix, that fucker didn't waste no time beating the shit out of me and other things…I really don't want to get into. He took my food and water, letting me starve and get dehydrated.**

**He wanted to kill me.**

**He was busted; he couldn't get out of this one. Someone saw him touch me and it was making him piss his pant scared, I could lie but, what would that get me or I could just tell the truth and risk myself getting killed….I was torn between the two. And finally, the basement door had open and we were set free as everything went back to normal. Both Felix and I had miss damn near a week of school, Demetri had tended to my injuries but, let Felix heal himself…..considering it was his fault that all this shit happen in the first place. After a day of recovering, we both went back to school, and as of right as I stood at my locker…I couldn't help but, think about all the locker letters I've missed. **

**God! I bet he's freaking out!**

**I pushed my hair out of my eyes and open the locker and like I expected, letters came flooding out. I picked up the first one my fingers touched and opened it.**

Dear Beautiful,

I never wanted you to see that side of me; I never wanted you to be so close when I was so out of it. It makes me feel like a worthless animal when I'm like that and it scares me because, one day I won't have the strength to control it anymore.

I won't pry.

I won't push.

But, one thing I want you to know is…..

That I defiantly….won't forget.

Yours,

Jasper

P.S. I am always here for you and I'm not going anywhere….I don't care how many brothers you have.

**I knew Jasper wasn't going to leave it is and that what made me so fucking paranoid all the time about this whole situation. I picked up all the others and read them on my way to class and during, he was very angry with himself for something but, I couldn't understand what? I couldn't remember anything from that day. Prying eyes and nosy ass teachers, I went to lunch and still no sign of Jasper or Felix, so I quickly wrote a letter and walked it to is locker and left to go to mines. The bruises were so loud and noticeable I couldn't stopped the…**

"**Are you alright?"**

"**Damn girl! What the fuck happen to your face?" or my favorite…**

"**Uh! Must of piss the boyfriend off" I could only ignore so much until it got out of hand and people started to spread rumors, unlocking my locker, I felt a tingling feeling shoot up my whole left side of my body, I gaped at the feeling….I knew this feeling.**

**He was close.**

**I was afraid to look up but, eventually I did and I saw his angel face looking at me like I was the only girl in the world. I felt the tears and the love just pour out of me as I grab hold of my locker door for support because, his glazed was so intense. **

**And then the look from that day came crossing his face, my whole body went into panic….**

**Was he angry?**

**Oh God! He started to walk towards me; I felt my heart scream at me to stay but, my mind was telling me to boot it. He was getting close as the look harden as I started to whimper in fear as he walked faster…..I was rooted in my spot in utter fear. **

**He got closer and closer.**

**The look got harder and meaner as he got closer, I closed my eyes and slid down the locker and put my hands over my head to protect myself and waited for the blow.**

**And waited.**

**I heard a sniffed and slowly looked up through my tears and saw that Jasper was crying, he let his book bag drop and feel to his knees in front of me.**

"**B...Bella" I saw the angry look vanish as a soft and heartbroken look came across his face as he reach up and touched one of my thousands bruises, I reached up and touched his bruise he got with struggling with the Police.**

"**We have matching bruises" I whispered as he nodded and lean over, I flinched but quickly relaxed and felt his lips touch my cheek… when he slowly pulled away, I lean over and repeated the same move as he sign and laced our hands together.**

"**I've been going crazy without you here" his voice sounded hurt as he face was screwed like someone had stab him in his chest. **

"**I'm sorry" **

"**Me too" we sat there until the lunch bell rung and we both walked to lunch together hands laced and fear put away until it reared it's ugly head…again.**

**A/N: That was hard to write but….manage.\Until next time.**

**Review. **


End file.
